Poppy Christmas
by Death's Daughter
Summary: RemusSirius. Loose sequel to 'The Cupboard'. Remus gets Sirius a rather singular Christmas present.


Sirius was almost woken up by something tickling his nose and someone singing his name over and over again to the tune of jingle bells. Under no delusions over the current state of affairs, he swatted at the offender as hard as he could ((and was highly satisfied when he heard an 'oof!', followed by the thud of someone toppling off the bed.)) then declared, very clearly so there could be no mistaking the matter,

"Go away. I am sleeping."

He then rolled over, mostly disappearing under his quilt and attempting to doze off again. He probably would have managed it too, if James had not, for some reason or other, taken it into his head to start shaking Sirius quite roughly and begin bouncing on the bed.

"You _can't_ sleep _now_ Padfoot!" James whined.

"Well, no, not with you bloody standing on my head!" Sirius surged upright, knocking James, and the feather the other boy was brandishing with intent, off the bed again.

"Padfoot, you complete and utter _Scrooge_." James huffed, from where he was sprawled on the floor.

"Bah humbug." Sirius stated. "Now let me _sleep_!"

He lunged forwards to draw the curtains around his bed, but froze when he spotted the giant box wrapped in Christmas paper in the centre of the room.

"_What_," He demanded. "Is _that_?"

"It's your present from Moony." Peter said, dwarfed by the gift. James stood and his shoulders were level with the top of the box.

"The cheap git only got us chocolate."

"No he didn't." Peter interjected.

"Well, he didn't get _us_ giant presents at any rate." The bespectacled boy grumbled. "Just 'cause Sirius lets him stick his tongue down his throat every now and then..."

Sirius clambered out of bed, glancing at his boyfriend's bed, which was neatly made and completely empty.

"Open it!" Peter sang, bouncing on the spot. "Open it!"

Obediently, the black-haired boy set about tearing the paper off to reveal the cardboard box underneath. James pulled a chair over and Sirius stood on it, pulling open the flaps to peer inside.

His eyes lit up and he grinned gleefully when he saw the contents.

"Well?" James asked. "What is it?"

"POPPING PAPER!" Sirius cried joyously, reaching into the box and pulling out sheets and sheets of the stuff.

"He got you _bubble wrap_?" James repeated incredulously, as he got a huge sheet of it over his head.

"_Giant_ bubble wrap!" Sirius corrected, clambering into the box and flinging out more bubble wrap. "With _Giant_ bubbles!"

"What's the point in this?" Peter asked, fighting his way out from under several sheets big enough to be used on beds.

"For popping of course!" The box fell on its side and Sirius tumbled out with more popping paper, looking ecstatic. He seized up a sheet and began popping away happily.

"What's this?" James asked, picking up an envelope with Sirius' name on it. Intrigued, Sirius opened it and a piece of paper fell onto his lap, along with the Marauder's Map.

He picked one up in each hand and read the note.

'_Sirius,_

_When you've finished with your present, come find me and thank me._

_ -Remus_'

-

"You're surely not doing homework on Christmas day, Remus?"

Remus looked up at the group of girls standing over him and smiled.

"No, just making use of one of my presents." He showed them the elegant leather-bound notebook, with his name embossed in gold on the front.

"Oh, that's lovely!" One of them exclaimed. "Who's it from?"

Before the werewolf could answer, the giver of the gift strode into the library, a huge sheet of bubble wrap trailing behind him like a banner. Sirius shoved the girls out of the way and tugged Remus to his feet, removing the notebook from his hands and tossing it onto the chair.

"Hold this." He commanded, handing the edge of the bubble wrap to Remus, who took it automatically. "Good boy."

Remus stood, bewildered, as Sirius began to wrap him up tightly in the sheet, leaving only his feet and head uncovered.

"What are you - " He began.

"Shush." Sirius said, finishing his wrapping and, lifting his friend, draping him over his shoulder in a rough fireman's carry.

"Um..." Remus said, trying to twist his head to see something other than Sirius' backside. "My notebook?"

The black-haired boy grabbed the notebook and glanced at the open page, his eyebrows going up as he read what Remus had written.

"Now _there's_ an idea..." He muttered. Closing the book with a snap, he turned and made his way out of the library, offering a cheery 'Merry Christmas' to the bemused girls watching them leave.

-


End file.
